1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current measurement device for measuring a current that flows through the inside of a fuel cell.
2. Description of Related Art
So far, as a current measurement device that is applied to a fuel cell that is constituted by stacking a plurality of cells and measures a current that flows through the inside of a fuel cell, a current measurement device that is constituted by disposing a plate-shaped current measurement part between adjacent cells is known (see, Japanese Patent No. 5146225, for example).
This Japanese Patent No. 5146225 discloses a current measurement device that includes a current measurement part that is constituted of a first electrode that comes into electrical contact with one cell of adjacent cells, a second electrode that comes into electrical contact with the other cell, and a plate-shaped resistor that electrically connects the respective electrodes.
Here, in Japanese Patent No. 5146225, since the current measurement part is constituted of a stacked body in which a pair of electrodes and a resistor are stacked in three or more layers in the stacking direction of cells, a thickness of the current measurement part itself in the stacking direction of cells becomes large.
Further, in Japanese Patent No. 5146225, since the current measurement part having a large thickness in the stacking direction of cells is constituted to be disposed between adjacent cells of a fuel cell, a thickness in the stacking direction of cells in the fuel cell increases, and there are problems such as mountability of the fuel cell is deteriorated and a heat content of the fuel cell becomes large.